KTRD (KnightRaid)
by IamXero822
Summary: I DO NOT OWN RWBY: STORY MAINLY FOLLOWS A FEW OCs AND A FEW WELL KNOWN RWBY CHARACTERS. Rated: T... just to be safe.
1. Prologue

**Disclaimer: I DO NOT OWN RWBY, that honor goes to the creative geniuses at Rooster Teeth.**

 **Prologue**

It was a nice summer evening. The winds were just the right temperature and when combined with the orange hue of the sky and the deep purple clouds, one would think I live in a paradise. But at this moment, that is not the case.

"Keep moving. Don't stop running."

I said that to myself over and over. I was breathing heavily trying to outrun the Death Stalker. My chest was aching and my legs felt ready to give in at any moment but I had to keep moving. I could hear the trees being broken as the giant scorpion tore through them like they were nothing and I knew without looking that it was catching up. Suddenly I was cornered against a cliff. The Death Stalker came toward me and swung its claw. I managed to dodge it at the last possible moment but then a sharp pain shot through my back. I was too scared to look. What if I was caught in its claw? What if it got me with its tail? The pain was so bad and it didn't stop, it just pulsated in waves from my lower back.

I couldn't move. I'm not sure if it's from fear or from the pain that came from trying but I couldn't. I heard the Death Stalker move as it raised its tail for the kill and braced myself for the pain of being impaled against a wall, but that pain never came. There was a rumbling around me and a bright flash of light, I saw the shadow cast on the wall of a cloaked figure with a blade and the hellish creature being sliced into pieces.

"Hey kid, you alright there?"

I turned around and saw a man. I didn't know his name but he wore mostly black and grey and had two swords sprawled over his back. He examined me from where he stood and tilted his head in concern. "You stuck?" He asked, I almost forgot about the pain in my lower back keeping me where I stood. I looked behind me and saw that there were some large rocks that had fallen onto my tail and they were what kept me from moving. I looked back at the man and nodded. He drew one of his blades and it glowed intensely with a golden flame.

"Hold still."

With a single movement a wave of light came and shattered the rubble.

"Thank you." I said as I looked at this man. He sheathed his sword and started to walk away before he stopped and glanced at me.

"Hey kid, how old are you?"

"Um… I'm 8."

He turned and muttered something under his breath before he looked at me again.

"You look like you've got the makings of a great huntsman. It's getting late, go back to your family before they get too worried."

Before I could respond there was a bright flash of light and then the man was gone. I brushed the dust off of my clothes before I started to make my way back home. It was getting late and the forest was growing darker by the minute, but as a Faunus I have an inherent ability to see in the dark. I stayed high in the trees and snaked my way past the few groups of Grimm. It's rudimentary I know, but they don't look up.

When I got close to my house I heard crying. Familiar crying, ignoring the darkness of the woods and he potential danger I jumped across the branches. Moving faster than I knew I could. I came to the clearing at the edge of the inland beach where I found my sister crying by the lifeless body of our mother. I ran over to her and brushed her brown hair out of her face, I didn't know what to say to her. What do you say when this happens. I looked down at our mother and the sight was forever burned into my mind. She was wearing her favorite dress, but she also had her shield in her hand. There was blood staining her chest and a gaping hole where her heart should be. I glanced at the house and saw that someone wrote on it.

"WHITE FANG DESERVE TO DIE!"

This was a crime of hatred against Faunus, which explains why my sister wasn't hurt, she's human.

"Brother? Why? Why did they do this to mommy?" My sister's question was broken by her crying. I didn't have the heart to tell her the answer, but I couldn't let her see me cry. I held back my tears and my heart felt even heavier than it did when I first heard her crying. I felt a few drops of rain on my head and I took in deep breaths of the musty air as the let the rain cry for me.

"Kai, what are we going to do now?"

I looked at my sister. Her face had silvery trails where her tears fell and her hair became more matted by the second as the rain only intensified. I didn't know what to do, I couldn't think of anything. I put on a brave face and sighed before wiping a tear off of her face.

"I don't know Dee. We'll be okay, alright."

"What if you end up like mommy?" More tears welled up in her eyes and she tried to fight them back, ultimately failing at the thought of me dying like mom did.

"I won't, I'm here with you the whole okay."

Dee wiped her face with her sleeve and looked back at me. Her eyes were stained red from the crying but she managed to smile.

"Pinkie Promise."

I nodded and at that we made the promise to be there for each other no matter what.


	2. Chapter 1: Welcome to Beacon

**Obligatory Statement: I DO NOT OWN RWBY**

 **Chapter 1**

 **Welcome to Beacon**

"Kai, Kai, KAI!" Dee screamed my name after basically ripping off my headphones. I've got to admit, we've done pretty well over the past 9 years. Dee and I both graduated in the top 10 of our class.

"Kai, are you alright?"

"I'm fine, Dee. I just want to get there."

Dee made that pouting face she does when she doesn't completely believe what I'm saying.

"I'm serious, I'm good."

"Alright, I'm just worried about you is all."

Dee tousled my hair before standing up and walking to the other side of the transit shuttle. I think she made a friend, maybe she was going to make some. She was always better at that than I was anyway. I looked down and fidgeted with my gloves and bracers. The sunlight caught on them and the etched silver designs reflected in such a calming way. I don't mind the sun, but I prefer a good thunderstorm.

I looked out the window, down to the ground and there I could see hordes of Grimm. My stomach turned at the sight of them and soon I felt myself start to become overcome with a strange sense of, rage, I guess. I was suddenly snapped out of my self-induced trance by the announcement that we were officially at Beacon Academy.

"Kai, do you see the school?"

Dee came over and stood next to me by the window as we looked over the high tech castle that would be our new home. We landed and started to walk down a path in front of the main entrance. There's so many people here, humans and faunus. The environment is welcoming in a way, probably something to do with all the trees and fountains and the semi gothic architecture.

"Some school huh Dee? Dee? Where did you-"

I saw my sister talking to a girl. I figure she'll be fine so I go to sit down. I found a nice shady spot under a tree and rested in the grass. The fresh air around me felt nice and the breeze reminded me of home, back when everything was nice. I leaned back against the tree and closed my eyes, letting myself drift off into some unknown part of my imagination.

"Kai, what are you doing?" Dee came up to me with the girl she was talking to. "We have to get inside the main building for the meeting, come on." She pulled me up off the ground. Despite her size she is exceptionally strong, guess it's only appropriate for what she chose to use as a weapon.

"Wow, you're really tall." The girl said, she looked up at me with a look of awe in her eyes.

"Oh, he's not that tall Rhyss. He's only 6'2" Dee's comment seemed to snap Rhyss out of her trance. She blinked a few times before looking back at me and holding out her hand.

"I'm Rhyss, Rhyss Bluejack"

"Um, I'm Kai." I shook her hand and quickly put my hands in my pockets. We started to walk down the path, following the flow of people we recognized from the transit until we got to the main hall. It was crowded in here, either the room wasn't big enough or there were simply too many people. I didn't like it. I could feel myself getting a little anxious around everyone and I started to take slow, deep breaths to calm myself.

There were a few faunus around, just out in the open. They didn't seem to have any difficulty adjusting to the environment here but I kinda miss home. Dee and I both went to Signal Academy and our Mentor, Ms. Akins. Took to us and treated us like we were her own children. She teared up when we both graduated. She helped us figure out the weapons we would use and how to use them. I didn't have many friends there, well there was one but he transferred, I don't know if I'll see him again.

"Do either of you know when the meeting's supposed to start?"

Rhyss's question was answered by a man who came up in front of everyone. He was wearing a green suit and had silver hair. He addressed himself as Ozpin. He started his speech and I'm a little ashamed to admit that I spaced out for the entire thing, but I'm tired.

"Kai, didn't you hear him?" Dee questioned me in a childish, condescending kind of way. I didn't know how to respond. Experience has shown me that silence is often the best answer. Dee shook her head and sighed, "You're seriously hopeless sometimes. Come on, we have to follow Ms. Goodwitch to the area where we'll be sleeping."

"We'll all have to rest, tomorrow we'll be in the Emerald Forest. From what I've heard, they actually launch you into the forest off of a cliff." Rhyss stated, energetic as usual.

Eventually we were all in the resting area in a change of clothes and going to sleep. Day one didn't go so bad. "Welcome to Beacon, Kai." I realized I said that out loud and looked around to see if anyone had heard me. Everyone was either asleep or had headphones on. There was one guy awake on the far side of the room. He seemed to be writing in a journal, or maybe drawing. No time to worry about that now though. I look next to me and see Dee asleep next to Rhyss and our belongings were lined up against the wall and thought to myself about what we've been through, what awaits us tomorrow? Are we really getting launched into the forest? Why am I still awake? This is going to be a long night.

 **Well that took longer than expected, I'll try not to take so long for the next chapter but I can't promise anything because of college stuff. Anyway I hope you enjoyed it, leave a comment/review/rating... thing. Thank you for reading.**


End file.
